


Chaste Relations

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus sees Harry struggling and intervenes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Chaste Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Naughty language.

He grumbles to himself as he strides towards the gates about the fact the boy can’t even manage to get into the Hogwarts grounds before he gets himself in trouble. Ridiculous.

He opens the gate for the boy scrutinizing him closely. He’s angry that’s obvious, but there’s an undercurrent of depression, he’ll need to keep an eye on that. Or. Perhaps he shouldn’t wait. If the boy is still this affected by the mutt’s death after more than two months...

“Potter, detention. My office, tomorrow at six.”

The boy grumbles about the school year not even having started yet.

“If you’d rather, I could let this go, but then the next time you annoy me it’ll be a weeks worth. Your choice.”

He smirks at the furious expression on the boy’s face, mentally celebrating because he still has some fire left, but then the boy turns away without a single word in retaliation. Not a good sign. Shit. He hopes his worries are unfounded.

~~~~~~

He sits in his quarters that night turning over possible methods for dealing with this. Unfortunately the only solution he can be sure will be effective is also the one most likely to blow up in his face. He can’t believe he’s even considering it. If a single whisper of this makes it’s way to the wrong ears...still, better him dead and the boy alive. It’s worth the risk.

~~~~~~

The next day he watches the boy at every opportunity. No change.

That evening he waits in his office. Tense. Then annoyed. The boy is late. As usual. There’s a hesitant knock. He opens the door, but instead of allowing him into his office, he leads him to his quarters.

When the boy enters he looks curious but not alarmed. A bad sign that, any sane student would balk at being in their professor’s quarters alone with them. The boy should look at least vaguely disturbed.

He has him sit and then he simply observes the boy until the scrutiny finally gets to him.

“What?”

“You are depressed.”

The boy scoffs.

“So? You gonna tell me you care?”

“I do.”

The boy looks extremely skeptical. He thinks of simply speaking to the boy, but, he summons the photo from his beside table. Hands it to the boy.

“Why do you have a picture of my mum?”

“Take it out of the frame. Read the back.”

The boy does and stares at him completely thrown.

“I met her when we were eight. She was...extraordinary. She did not care that I was from the bad part of town nor that I was poor and otherwise friendless. She accepted me in spite of everything. We became best friends, I considered her to be my sister. Then we came to Hogwarts. She was sorted Gryffindor, her fellow Gryffindors didn’t like her friendship with me but she ignored them. In fifth year I made a mistake that cost me her friendship. She never forgave me.”

The boy simply stares for a long time.

“What was the mistake?”

“I called her a mudblood.”

“Why would you do that if she was your friend?!”

“Because I was a fool. It was during a vulnerable moment. I lashed out.”

The boy nods thoughtfully.

“Why are you telling me this? And why now?”

“You are mourning your godfather’s death. But you are not doing so in a healthy way. It is a lesson that I had to learn the hard way. You need to speak to someone about it. It is the only way you’ll be able to move past this.”

“And you want me to speak to _you_?”

“No. I do not mind, if that is what you would prefer, but you need to speak to _someone_. You have friends, can you not confide in them?”

The boy shakes his head and then looks down at the photograph.

“If, if I talk to you, could you also...”

“Tell you about her?”

The boy nods.

“Yes.”

~~~~~~

They begin meeting a few nights each week. Sometimes the boy simply shows up and other times he gives him detention to provide him with an excuse for his disappearance. Harry talks about his grief and guilt over Sirius’ death and Severus tells him about Lily in return. For the first few weeks anyway. They soon branch out into other topics. Severus knows they are in dangerous waters, but the boy looks so much more alive day by day, so he allows it. He thinks the boy needs this as much as he’s beginning to. Still, he worries. He tells himself his worries are unfounded right up until the boy kisses him.

~~~~~~

“Harry, this cannot happen.”

The boy crumbles and his heart hurts. He steels himself.

“I am your professor. I am in a position of authority over you. This cannot happen.”

The boy looks relieved and fuck that is not the outcome he was aiming for. The boy seems to think he just admitted his own feelings, and while yes, he cares for the boy, he cannot let this happen.

“Mr. Potter, you seem to misunderstand me, this cannot happen, not will not, cannot.”

The boy crowds into his space and fuck. He needs to do something drastic.

“I told the Dark Lord the prophecy.”

“You what? No. You can’t have, you were her friend!”

He closes his eyes against the anger on the boy’s face. This is necessary. He lets the boy see the guilt he still harbors for his mistake. Watches the boy turn away. Watches the boy leave.

He sits in his living room, puts his head in his hands, and wishes once again that Albus had allowed him to kill himself all those years ago.

~~~~~~

He watches the boy surreptitiously. The boy has become withdrawn once again. But this time he can do _nothing_. Cannot possibly risk going near him. He watches the boy for a few days till he seems to recover. He breathes a sigh of relief and puts the matter out of his head, or tries to at any rate. He thinks the situation resolved. Until the boy shows up once again.

~~~~~~

“I get it.”

“Mr. Potter, you cannot...”

“I get it. You loved her, she was your best friend. It was an accident wasn’t it? You had no idea the prophecy could apply to her until after it was too late. But you blame yourself anyway. I understand why you tried to push me away. But it isn’t going to work. Or at least not forever. I will wait. I will graduate eventually. You can’t refuse me forever, Severus. Not when we both know you want this, too.”

He closes his eyes at the damning truths falling from the boy’s lips. Stiffens his spine to tell the boy off for his presumptuousness. The boy has no evidence that he does want this. When he feels a pair of arms wrap around him.

“Potter...”

But the boy just holds him tighter.

“Severus, I love you. I will wait as long as you need me to. But I want you to know that I love you.”

He reflexively wraps his arms around the boy. He holds him close and whispers the words he’d sworn to himself he would never admit.

“I love you as well, Harry.”

They simply hold each other for a long time. Then the boy pulls back and smiles at him.

“Whenever you’re ready, Severus. I’ll be waiting.”

The boy turns to go and Severus finds himself pulling him back in. He remembers his latest task from the headmaster. Remembers the boy’s coming death which he is helpless to prevent. He kisses him, like he cannot live without it, like it will be their last. He can’t. It will. He pulls away and sends the boy away. Leans against the wall. Slumps down it to the floor. And weeps. For a beautiful green eyed boy who does not know he has to die. For himself that he should finally find this only to have it ripped away before he can even enjoy it.

~~~~~~

He carries out his task. The boy chases him from the grounds screaming obscenities. The boy hates him. He hates himself.

~~~~~~

He begins his latest impossible task. Becomes head of the school. Does his best to prevent the torture of children. Fails more often than he succeeds.

~~~~~~

The boy returns and the world falls into chaos. There are only hours left. The boy must die. He will not survive this day one way or another. He cannot live without him.

He is summoned to his Lord’s side. He must keep up appearances for a little while longer. He goes. He sees his death in the monster’s eyes and stands waiting for it. He would embrace it gladly if he had managed to deliver his final message to the boy. His last task will be left undone. So be it.

The snake’s venom courses through his system and perhaps that explains it. A hallucination. But the boy is here and he pours out his memories. Stares into the eyes of the only two people he ever loved, both of whom he betrayed. He can’t face the betrayal he sees there, closes his eyes, and knows no more.

~~~~~~

He wakes, to a room filled with sunshine, his hand gripped tight. Turns to see who would willingly touch him after the events of these past months. Sucks in a harsh breath. The boy is alive. How?

Harry is slumped over the bed, fallen asleep, at his side. He stirs and those beautiful green eyes focus on his for a moment and then the boy jumps up.

“Severus! How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“How? Alive?”

His throat is agony but he hardly notices. All his being is focused on the boy in front of him. He doesn’t understand.

“Oh! I did die, sort of, maybe. It wasn’t very clear and I may have imagined that bit anyway. But anyway I’m alive, you’re alive. And you aren’t my professor anymore.”

The boy narrows his eyes at him like he’s warning him that he had better not fight him on this and he laughs. It fucking hurts, but he hasn’t laughed in longer than he can remember, so he doesn’t let that stop him. The boy’s eyes shine and he cannot possibly refuse him anything. He can’t kiss the boy with his injuries so he strokes his fingers on the boy’s hand in a loving caress. The boy smiles so wide it probably hurts.

~~~~~~

They move in together. At first they merely share space. They sleep in the same bed but they do not have sex. He’s still recovering and they both need to process the lingering trauma from the war. They kiss sweetly but no more than that, for now.

~~~~~~

Harry walks in the room where he’s sitting reading. Takes the book from him and sets it aside. And then straddles his lap.

“I want you to fuck me. I think we’ve waited long enough for it.”

He gives the boy a look. Scoops him up and carries him to their bedroom. He lays him on the bed, but before he can do anything else.

“There is one thing I’d like to request though. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but, I’d like you to cast this spell.”

Harry hands him a piece of parchment. He glances at it and blinks.

“Why..?”

“I like the idea of it. When I was stuck in that tent with Hermione we got to talking about the weirder kinks that people have and...it just spoke to me. I want that. I want you to have that control over me, if you don’t want to...”

“I don’t hate the idea. But I am now even more glad that we did not attempt this while you were my student. The power imbalance would’ve destroyed any chance we had of making this work.”

The boy laughs and nods.

“Yes, well I hadn’t even heard of this then. If I _had_ I doubt I’d have been foolish enough to bother mentioning it. So is that a yes then?”

He nods, pulls out his wand, and casts the spell. The boy shivers, while his pupils dilate with lust. He begins stripping the boy, his hands roaming over his skin, exploring every lovely curve and plane of the boy’s body. He removes the boy’s trousers and pants and ghosts his fingers along the cock that will not get hard again unless he removes the spell he cast. The boy pulls him into a kiss.

“God Severus, you’ve no idea how good it feels. To know you control every orgasm I’ll ever have from now on. Fuck. My dick would be so hard right now if it could be.”

He laughs and places the boy’s hand on his own weeping erection still hidden in his trousers.

“I think I have some idea.”

Harry laughs quietly in return and then begins stripping him.

They’re soon tangled up together on the bed, simply touching for the moment. Harry wants to rush things along but Severus is determined to make this last. Even if he drives the boy mad with lust in the process. He teases one of the boy’s nipples with one hand while licking the other. Using his other hand to slowly prep the boy.

“Severus, please.”

He pulls back and looks down on the panting mess of a boy.

“You wanted me in control. This is what that looks like. Begging will get you nowhere.”

He leans forward and bites the boy’s nipple gently, pulling on it with his teeth, feels the boy’s nails dig into his back. He laughs. He adds another finger to the boy’s arse and begins stretching him properly. He ghosts his other hand along the boy’s back and watches him arch his back at the tickling touch.

“Please.”

Severus ignores him utterly. He adds a fourth finger, almost done now, reaches up and pulls the boy’s hair gently. Looks into his eyes.

“Say it.”

Harry looks confused for a moment, then.

“I love you.”

He claims the boy’s mouth and kisses him till he’s even more breathless than he already was. Removes his fingers, rolls the boy onto his lap and lines his cock up with his entrance. Harry doesn’t need telling, and slowly sinks onto his cock, releasing a relieved groan at finally getting what he’s been so desperate for.

“Thank you, Severus. Thank you.”

Harry begins lifting himself up and slamming back down. He sits up and kisses the beautiful boy, wraps his arms around him as Harry clenches around his cock. Harry begins rising and falling faster and harder, moaning each time his prostate is stimulated.

“You’re perfect, Harry.”

Harry grins at him and then he begins to lose his rhythm. His hips stuttering above him. He lays back, grabs the boy’s hips, and begins thrusting up into him with force. Harry groans decadently and climaxes, his spend spilling from his soft cock.

The sight of it and the knowledge that it won’t happen again without his intervention pushes him over the edge as well. He thrusts once more into the boy as deep as he can and climaxes himself.

Harry falls onto his chest and lays there panting.

“Fuck, that was amazing. I can’t wait to do that again.”

“Indeed.”

Harry moves off him and curls into his side. He traces patterns on the boy’s back as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
